The Case of Snape's Stolen Underwear
by hic hiccup hic
Summary: You’ve seen Esmeralda, right? Anyways, she apparently got expelled for blowing up the greenhouse at Eton.' This is a little sorta stupid story about what happens when there's an extreme rebel let out in Hogwarts.


"They're CUTE!" Hermione squealed as she witnessed the group of nervous first years dragging their feet along the Great Hall, some only concentrating on breathing, other admiring the luxury and beauty of the room , some trying to be tough and strutting with their chin up high, and the rest watching carefully the gaze of their upperclassmen.

Harry watched Dumbledore as he shifted in his seat and peered over them with his half moon spectacles.

"Are they all, Professor McGonagall?"

"Yes, I saw no sign of Esme-"

The professor was distracted by a lovely girl gliding casually across the middle of the hall. Her pure ebony hair cascaded down her straight and confident shoulders in rich curls as she swiftly pushed out her long bangs that just passed her left eyebrow and she smiled, completely unaware of the hundreds of students looking her way.

"Hello, hello. Sorry I'm late. Overslept the train and floo'ed here just now." She proclaimed sheepishly with a cheeky grin planted on her face.

Dumbledore eyed her slowly and worriedly. "Welcome, Esmeralda. I'm glad you've made it anyhow. Did you walk all the way from Hogsmeade?"

"It's not too shabby of a walk." She said, dusting off leaves and dirt that speckled her midnight indigo robes.

Dumbledore merely nodded a sign for the sorting to begin.

Harry hadn't been to many sortings before, and became absorbed into the clapping after each student arrived in each table happily and cheerfully.

"Janet Baskin"

The old hat paused a moment, probably whispering his opinions into her ear. After a brief moment, he cried out "Hufflepuff."

"Esmeralda Black"

There was gasps and whispering that feverishly scattered around the school. "Black? Surely, it can't be… Black can't have a daughter…" Ron said, Harry shrugging, gaping at the raven haired girl who had come in late. Of course! He had THOUGHT she resembled someone that he knew before. He could now see her obvious relation to Sirius by the rich black hair and a wicked mischievous glint in her hazel eyes.

The sorting hat resisted a little while longer, his mouth forming a slight frown.

"Well, then, if you command, ma'am. RAVENCLAW!"

"That was unexpected," Harry said after a few minutes of staring confused. He had been so sure that she'd be a Gryffindor… like Sirius. Or at least a Slytherin.

"That's not the question, though. She looks nothing like a first year. She's Ginny's year, at least." Hermione said. "And a Black? Here? While everyone still thinks he's a mass murderer? They don't even know that he's de- I mean… well… Dumbledore must be mad! Is she a transfer? Hogwarts have never done a transfer before, other than Triwizard tournaments…" Hermione rambled, quickly being shut up my Ron.

"She's not Sirius' daughter for sure. That's impossible." Harry said.

"How do you know? She could be illegitimate. Sirius might not know about her. We should tell him…"

"Are you mad? If someone had a daughter with Sirius, do you think that they'd be wanting to spread that around everywhere, making her last name Black like that?"

"Well, Sirius might not have done anything at the time she was born. He might have still been innocent then." Hermione argued.

"Actually, I agree with Harry on this one." Ron said. "Plus, even if Sirius hadn't been framed yet, would he really have been going around shagging people if he knew that his best friend just…"

"RON." Hermione said in a dangerously fierce matter. It shut him up completely and Harry was part glad for it. "Shouldn't we ask someone? Maybe Lupin would know… no…" Hermione began to rack her brains before Ron stopped her

"Hermione, let's just wait until later. For now, just relax and enjoy. Ohh. We're eating." Ron licked his lips excitedly as food turned up on the tables in great amounts.

"Cheers."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"You've seen Esmeralda, right?" Ginny asked the group at lunch that day.

"Yeah. She's in your year? I knew it."

"Not only is she in my year, she sits next to me in all my classes so far."

"What's she like? A transfer?"

"Not exactly. She's from Eton (A/N: It's an actual school. I read it in the second Harry Potter book.) Expelled, she told me."

"WHAT?" Ron spit out his juice, causing Hermione and Dean to shoot him deadly looks. "Sorry, sorry. You sit next to her? Ginny, I think you should change your seat. It's dangerous."

"Oh, no, Ron. Don't you dare get all brotherly on me now. She's actually really nice. I've got detention with her, though, for talking too much during Potions. Figures, I think it's Snape's time of month. You lot best be careful. Pass the butter, would you, Harry?"

"You got detention on the first day? Trouble, I told you, Ginny."

"It was my first class today, also." Ginny suggested brutally.

"You got detention on the first class of the first day of the… wait…" Ron said, thinking a moment.

"Ron, you're so thick. Yes. I got detention on the first class of the day. Happy? Anyways, she apparently got expelled for blowing up the greenhouse at Eton."

"Eton? Eton… that's one of the top elite schools in the states!" Hermione said. "She came from there?"

"Yup. And she hated it. Said it was too competitive and boring. That's why she's here. She's banned from the states, now."

"Blow up the greenhouse… blow up the greenhouse… who in the world would do that?" Ron asked. Ginny hexed him under the table, twisting a certain… vulnerable part of Ron's body, making him flinch very hard.

"Almost burned down the school, too. Anyways, she's really smart… a bit like Fred and George, though she really has no limit on what she can do."

"Apparently, because she…" Ron started again, crossing his legs, but he was cut off once again by Ginny.

"blows up the greenhouse. Yes, Ron, we know that now so stop repeating it over and over again."

"She must be smart… getting into Eton and all."

"Oh, please, Hermione. You know that you'd have gotten into Eton also if you were a halfblood or something."

Hermione blushed.

"Eton only takes half-bloods and purebloods?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I read about it in _Magical Institutions Around the World_. It's not like they're like Malfoy or Durmstrangs or anything. It's just that they take in students after they complete a pretest and surely, muggles wouldn't know about them. Which is why that school's so small. It's only for the best purely _talented_ wizards and witches. Or sometimes, they take you in by family."

"Yeah. Anyway, I heard you guys wondering about Sirius and Esmeralda last night so I asked her."

Harry perked up. "And…"

"She said that for sure, he's not her father. She might have been related another way though… she got sort of touchy."

"Wait, didn't Sirius have a brother or something? Ronald?" Ron asked, smirking a little.

"Regulus." Harry said, suddenly remembering the family tree that he'd inspected. "But… she wasn't on the tree either."

"And wasn't Sirius' brother a death eater? Why isn't she in Slytherin?" Ron asked.

"It's the choices that make us who we are, Ron." Harry quoted Dumbledore from his second year.

Ginny nodded. "Catching on, Harry. She's sort of like you. The hat wanted to put her in Slytherin very badly, but she didn't want to. She says, 'I'm too smart for Slytherin.'"

"So she's different. She's not a death eater. So what? She was still expelled, wasn't she? What, for blowing up the greenhouse at that." Ron said, fuming at his little sister.

"Guess she really WAS like Sirius after all. Blowing up the greenhouse is something Sirius probably would have done." Harry cautiously mentioned, trying to break apart the sibling rivalry. "Anyways, Ginny, what else did she tell you?" he asked.

"Loads of stuff. Did you know? She has photographic memory. I've never met anybody with photographic memory, mind you, Ron, you might need a little."

"Sounds like a show-off to me." Ron huffed.

"Seriously, Ron. You can't go around deciding who's good for me and all! She's my friend and I like her and there's nothing you can do about it." Ginny glared and resumed to eating.

By the time lunch was over, Ginny had Ron in a headlock and her wand pointing threateningly at his throat.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Wow, I'm just full of stupid stories, aren't I… hahahaha.

I'm not really that into this story- I just felt like posting one. Tell me if you like it or not though- maybe it'll change my mind.


End file.
